Drabble Time!
by squigglestheredpanda
Summary: So I finally decided to jump aboard the drabble bandwagon and attempt a challenge. 104 of them to be exact!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellosesies Squiggles here. Do you all realize how many of these are actually completed? Two. There are only two f these that are done, so I'm going to try to be the third. Wish me luck!**

**Here's the list that I'll be working from. These will all be done in the correct order.**

1. Introduction

2. Complicated

3. Making History

4. Rivalry

5. Unbreakable

6. Obsession

7. Eternity

8. Gateway

9. Death

10. Opportunities

11. 33

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgment

15. Seeking Solstice

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colors

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

36. Dreamer

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Heart Song

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

49. Umbrella

50. Party

51. Troubling Thoughts

52. Stirring of the Wind

53. Future

54. Health and Healing

55. Separation

56. Everything For You

57. Slow Down

58. Lesson

59. Challenged

60. Exhaustion

61. Accuracy

62. Versus

63. Heartfelt Apology

64. Luck

65. Impressions

66. Teenager

67. Irregular Orbit

68. Cold Embrace

69. Frost

70. A Moment in Time

71. Dangerous Territory

72. Boundaries

73. Unsettling Revelations

74. Shattered

75. Bitter Silence

76. The True You

77. Pretense

78. Patience

79. Midnight

80. Shadows

81. Summer Haze

82. Memories

83. Change in the Weather

84. Illogical

85. Only Human

86. A Place to Belong

87. Advantage

88. Breakfast

89. Echoes

90. Falling

91. Picking up the Pieces

92. Gunshot

93. Possession

94. Twilight

95. Nowhere and Nothing

96. Answers

97. Innocence

98. Simplicity

99. Reality

100. Acceptance

101. Enthusiasm

102. Game

103. Friendship

104. Endings

**So apparently wherever I copied and pasted this from miscounted somewhere along the way and somehow ended up with 104 prompts and I don't want to fix it and make it an even 100 because I like all of these too much to delete four and I just found it as I was editing. So the great 104 drabble challenge is underway!**

**Let's go ahead and get a few things out of the way. First off, a drabble, as defined by the official fanfic writing guide for red pandas, is one hundred words, no more no less. Secondly, these will all concern the same band: the Mighty Mayville Marching Raiders! (Try saying that three times fast.) These strictly original characters will all be in the same band, but that has less to do with the fact that these drabbles will follow the same story line and the same people and more to do with the fact that I really hate coming up with school names. **

**So with this in mind, enjoy and if you choose to review, pleaseth leave helpful ones!**


	2. Chapter 2: 1 Introductions

**Hellosesies, Squiggles here! Oh how I hate word counters! On my computer, it told me that this was one hundred words, but on here, it says one hundred nine! But I'm not changing it, so oh well.**

The first day of band camp is full of introductions. Introductions to the drum major, introductions to the band director, introductions to the rookies, introductions to the entire freaking band. It was maddening and slightly pointless. Finally, Brian had had enough introductions.

"What's your name?" one of the poor unsuspecting rookies asked.

"My name," he said. "Is Sue."

"Sue?" the rookie asked.

"Sue," Brian confirmed.

Two weeks later. . . . .

"Hey, Sue."

"Hey, Sue."

"Hey, Sue."

"Hey , Sue."

All because of one word, Brian had become Sue and introductions had ruined his life and his marching season.

**Brian's a boy named Sue! Virtual band mommy popsicles to those of you that got the Johnny Cash reference. I don't own the song or him, by the way. I'm not sure if I needed a disclaimer for that, so just in case!**

**If you review, then review honestly, please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: 2 Complicated

**Hellosesies, Squiggles still here. This is my second update tonight. I want to get these done as soon as possible, so I'm updating in mass quantities. Anyway, enjoy! **

It was nearing the end of the school year and if you were in band, that meant recruiting time! The last few weeks were sure to be full of speeches and excuses.

One day during this accursed time of year, Betty was trying to convince her best friend, Tracy to join marching band.

"Its amazing," she said when asked what marching band was like. "You basically sign your soul away from July to October to spend all of your free time on football fields and buses."

"It sounds awful," Tracy said. "Why do you do it?"

Betty sighed. "Its complicated."

**Most people would have made that into a romance drabble, but I'm not that much of a romance person. Except for the occasional one-shot, I try to stay away from that genre because it's so overused. **

**Review honestly if you review at all!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: 3 Making History

**Hellosesies Squiggles here! **

**So this is what I thought about when I heard making history.**

One hot day during band camp, the clarinet section made some history.

They were inside the bandroom for full band rehearsal. The clarinets were having a really bad day. Broken reeds and squeaks seemed to be the theme for the practice, along with another unexpected difficulty.

They kept on making the same mistake over and over again. Finally, the staff member had had enough of it.

"Clarinets, I never thought that I would have to say this to you, but be quiet, you're drowning out the trumpets!"

The season hadn't even started yet and the Raiders were already making history.

**As if I'm the only clarinet player that has had this fantasy. I've always wanted someone to tell be to be quiet instead of be loud for the struggles of a clarinet player! **

**Review honestly if you wish to do so.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: 4 Rivalry

**Hellosesies Squiggs here! This was kind of a hard one. There were so many ways that I could have done rivalry, but I tried this as it was the most original ideal I could come up with. Enjoy!**

Elizabeth stuck her flute between her kneecaps long enough to put on her hat and tuck her ponytail into it. As she was doing this, Claymore walked by on their way back from changing.

Claymore. Where she had gotten her start. Where she no longer attended school.

Elizabeth loved her new band, but she missed Claymore, which just so happened to be Mayville's archrival.

After considering it for a moment, she ran up to her old band-mates, hugged them, and told them how awesome their performance was.

No rivalry was going to get in her way, no matter how huge.

**How badly would that suck? It would be awful to be in a band that was your old school's enemy. As least she's not letting it get her down.**

**R&R honestly pleaseth.**


	6. Chapter 6: 5 Unbreakable

**Hellosesies Squiggles here! I'm running out of things to put on these, so just read it.**

Emma gasped as her beloved piccolo clattered out of her fingers and to the ground.

For a moment, they all just stood there in a shocked silence.

Emma knew that no one was going to come and turn back time, so she bent over to pick it up. After returning her beloved instrument to the safety, or danger, of her fingers, she played a couple of scales and assured everyone that her baby had survived.

That was the third time she had dropped her instrument this week and it was still working fine.

Some things were just unbreakable like that.

**Scary. If anyone drops their instrument, the entire band really does hold their breath. I always thought that that was just a saying on here, but it really happens. Someone in my band dropped their french horn at graduation practice and we didn't make a sound until he had picked it back up.**

**Review honestly if you please.**


	7. Chapter 7: 6 Obcession

**Hellosesies, Squiggles here! I feel like this is another original one. Most of there that I've seen were talking about how band really was their obsession. Well that's all I could think of too, so I decided to do it from someone else's point of view.**

Elizabeth slowly stepped into the high school bandroom for the first time.

As she walked around looking for someone she knew, she caught bits and pieces of conversations between upperclassmen. They were all about band. Which bands were in which classes? Who was going to get that big trumpet solo in the opener? Elizabeth didn't hear one word that couldn't go back to it in some way.

By the time that she had made it to her fellow freshmen, Elizabeth was sure of one thing: whether she liked it or not, this was going to be her obsession soon enough.

**Oh rookies. They really are like a different breed. So sweet and unbroken. . . . Nothing a little band camp can't bring out of them!**

**Review honestly if you wish to review.**


	8. Chapter 8: 7 Eternity

**Hellosesies Squiggles here!**

**Eternity. That is a good word to describe practice. **

"Once again!" the director shouted. "Come on! As soon as we do this, we're done. Now opening set!"

The band was doubting that, but they ran back to their spots anyway. They were supposed to have gotten out thirty minutes ago, but their director hadn't noticed and no one planned to tell him otherwise.

After a halfhearted count off from the drum major, the Marching Raiders went through the opener for the tenth time that evening.

"One more time!" insisted the director. This practice was going to go on for an eternity and every student on the field knew it.

**You know I really should name the Raiders' director. He is the only character that comes into these in multiple chapters. Hmmmm. . . . . . . He can be Mr. Marvil. How does that sound to everybody? It works I guess.**

**R&R honestly? **

**Actually, you have obviously read to what's the point of having two R's? From now on, I'll just say R honestly. It makes more sense and easier to type. **

**I think I've finally found my signature! **

**With this ridiculously long A/N in mind: R Honestly?  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: 8 Gateway

**This one was actually hard to do. It took me a while to come up with an ideal for it, but I like it.**

Audrey went through the doors. It wasn't her first time there, but it felt like it. After two weeks of band, it was time to get back to reality. She walked into the cafeteria, prepared for a day of being harassed.

"Audrey!" called Sally. "Come sit with us."

Audrey went to the table her section leader was at and sat down with the group of bandies.

The group went back to talking and joking around with each other just like they had been all band camp. Already, Audrey had found her place. Apparently band was a gateway to high school.

**If you think about it, the social thing really is easier when you already have a whole band on your side.**

**RH? (the H is for honestly. Now that is my new signature!)**

**Squiggs  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: 9 Death

**Now this was a hard one to come up with an ideal for!**

"Death?" Kristin asked. "What kind of a theme is that?"

"An awesome one!" Greg exclaimed. "We could play some dark pieces and have the guard dress up as grim reapers! Its definitely never been done before and it would draw people in. Let's say that you're at a competition. Would you really go back to the trailer or get something to eat during a show called death?"

"I'd probably wait until the next performance so I could see what it was about, but I still don't like it," Kristin insisted. "Its too creepy."

"You come up with a theme, then."

**RH?**

**Squiggs : )=**


	11. Chapter 11: 10 Opportunities

**So this sucks, but it was the best I could think of.**

* * *

><p>A new year meant so much to everyone. Every band camp started out the same: Mr. Marvil promising everyone that this year would be better than ever, the Raiders believing it, the rookies having no clue what was going on. A new start was always good.<p>

"This is the year to better ourselves!" Mr. Marvil would insist. "This is the year to make a change in our reputation. This will be our year!"

The returning Raiders had heard that same speech before, but it always got them pumped up for the season.

After all, a new year meant new opportunities.

* * *

><p><strong>RH?<strong>

**Squiggs : )=**


	12. Chapter 12: 11 33

"How many minutes now?" Lexie asked.

"Thirty-three, same as last time you asked," Sophie told her.

"We're never going to make it," Lexie whined. "We have to be in dressing in thirty-three minutes and we're still in this traffic."

"It could be worse," Sophie said trying to look on the bright side.

"How?"

"We could have to be on the field in thirty-three minutes."

Lexie had to laugh at that one. "That would suck."

They sat in silence for a few more seconds. Then, Lexie asked, "How many minutes do we have now?"

"Thirty-three, same as last time you asked."

* * *

><p><strong>Another sucky one.<strong>

**RH?**

**Squiggs : )=  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13: 12 Dead Wrong

Becca stared up at the screen in horror. "Where am I?" she asked, looking in her spot but not seeing herself in the video. There was a hole in the space that she was supposed to be in.

Mr. Marvil shook his head and made a circle with the mouse around a place in the saxophone line, halfway across the field, where a trumpet bell was sticking out.

"No!" she exclaimed.

The expressions on the face's of the rest of the band ranged from infuriated to entertained.

"My bad," she called, embarrassed. Now that was what you called dead wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was entertaining. <strong>

**RH? **

**Squiggs : )=  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14: 13 Running Away

"Brian!" Jack called. "Come and give me a hand with this."

Brian obliged and grabbed the other end of the podium.

The pair walked up the steep hill to the parking lot. When they got there, they eased the podium onto its side to take a rest outside the trailer while they waited.

When enough people had left for them to make it inside, the duo tried to pick the podium up again, but they lost their balance and it tumbled down the hill. They noticed Selina, the drum major, coming to the trailer.

Upon seeing this, they started running.

* * *

><p><strong>RH?<strong>

**Squiggs : )=**


	15. Chapter 15: 14 Judgment

There was truly nothing like going on the field for awards. Ariana was not ready for this.

She almost missed the announcer. "First place for the Class 3-A goes to. . . Mayville."

Through the cheers of her band, she could barley make out Selina counting them off, "And one, two, three. . ."

Ariana stepped off on count four and did the solute alongside her drum major. Selina went up to accept the award and rejoined Mayville's representatives.

Just like that it was over and it was time to get out and celebrate with the rest of the band.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hate awards.<strong>

**RH? **

** Squiggs : )=**


	16. Chapter 16: 15 Seeking Solistice

**Drabble 15: Seeking Solistice **

* * *

><p>This could not be happening. Sydney had just found out that her boyfriend of three years was cheating on her.<p>

Just like all times of distress, Sydney ran to the bandroom. She found an empty tuba locker where she could be alone with her tears and huddled up.

"Hello?" came the voice of Ally. "Syd?"

Sydney whimpered in response. Ally found her best friend and enveloped her in a hug.

"This is what you get for going out with someone that's not in band," Ally teased.

Sydney had to agree. She laughed with Ally and she began to feel better.


	17. Chapter 17: 16 Excuses

**Drabble 16: Excuses **

* * *

><p>It was your typical pre-competition morning for the Raiders.<p>

"I'm sorry," Emma insisted as she ran in. "There was this huge traffic jam right outside my house and it just now cleared up."

"Mr. Marvil," Sue pleaded. "I have no clue what happened, I looked at the clock and it was five and then I looked again twenty minutes later and it was almost six-thirty!"

When the third person came in begging for forgiveness, Mr. Marvil called out, "Excuses are like butt cracks; everybody's got one. So, don't bother explaining why you were late, just get outside and start running!"


	18. Chapter 18: 17 Vengance

**Drabble 17: Vengance**

* * *

><p>Leah and Maya snuck into the instrument storage room during lunch. Leah quickly did what she came in there to do, grabbed Maya by the arm, and sprinted out of the bandroom before anyone else showed up.<p>

A few minutes after band class had started, and Mr. Marvil still hadn't showed up as usual, Seth came out of the storage room with silly string hanging off him. "Who did this?" he asked angrily.

"IT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY STAND YESTERDAY!" she shouted jumping out of her chair and running for the door with Seth following and string flying.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you all know, Mr. Marvil is known for always being fashionably late to <span>everything<span>**.

**So, RH?**

**Squiggs :)=**


	19. Chapter 19: 18 Love

"Why is it so early?" Alice whined leaning against John.

"Because Broonsville is so far away," he supplied kissing her on the forehead.

"But why?" she complained.

John simply smiled, grabbed her piccolo case and his trumpet case, and led them out of the bandroom.

Once they got on the bus, Alice got a blanket out of her bag and spread it over them. They cuddled up together and prepared for the three hour drive that was to come.

Alice was asleep before they pulled out of the lot. This was why she loved being in love with a bandie.

* * *

><p><strong>On the topic of my most recent hiatus, I'm sorry. You guys know what its like when its pep band season and you've got a bunch of hard classes, but now I'm back and I'm staying that way!<strong>

**RH?**

**Squiggs 3**


	20. Chapter 20: 19 Tears

After a long day, the section leaders and drum major were finally on the field for awards.

"First place for Class Three A," the announcer said. "Greenville!"

Mayville's hearts sunk a little bit, but they quickly regained their composure. No one ever looked at the Raiders and felt pity.

When awards were over Mr. Marvil led a silent procession to the bus. The band got on and it was finally time to cry while Mr. Marvil explained the scores and how they would do better. Despite Mr. Marvil's justification of their terrible scores, nothing could change how disappointed they were.

* * *

><p><strong>RH? <strong>

**Squiggs :(=**


	21. Chapter 21: 20 My Inspiration

While the Raiders were between sets, Kelly tucked a small photograph out of the waistband of her shorts. It was an old-looking picture that featured a boy in an old marching band uniform with a trumpet in his lap. She stared at it longingly for a second.

A second later, Mr. Marvil called for the Raiders to reset, so Kelly put the picture back up, grabbed her flag and, started sprinting with the rest of the guard. As she got set, she brushed away a small tear. It was still hard to believe that her father was never coming home.

* * *

><p><strong>RH?<strong>

**Squiggs :)=**


	22. Chapter 22: 21 Never Again

The Raiders stormed onto the bus with their last place scores and a lot of sore, cold bodies. It had been the absolute worst competition that they had ever been on. It was freezing that day, the campus was huge, and the competition had seemed to go on for several days.

"So," Mr. Marvil said addressing them. "The judges cheated us and Claymore is going to rub this in our faces for the rest of eternity. Let's go find an open McDonalds' and forget all about this," he proposed. "We are never competing here again."

The Raiders cheered to that.

* * *

><p><strong>RH?<strong>

**Squiggs :)=**


	23. Chapter 23: 22 Online

"Drew, can I see you for a second, please?" Mr. Marvil called across the bandroom before rehearsal started.

Drew came into the office nervously. "What do you need, Mr. Marvil?"

Mr. Marvil ran his fingers through his hair and turned his computer monitor towards Drew. "You know computers, don't you?"

Drew sighed, pushed his glasses further up his nose, and took a seat at the computer. "What's the problem?"

"I was trying to make a web site for the band, but I can't figure it out."

Drew had marchingraiders .com online before it was time for stretches.

Mr. Marvil was amazed.


	24. Chapter 24: 23 Failure

"Live action turtle porn!" Mary exclaimed to Arianna, who she knew would get the joke.

The two girls burst out laughing and at that moment, Tia walked in incredibly confused. From there Mary was forced to tell Tia about her unfortunate experience while on the sixth grade trip to the zoo, adding sound effects to help tell the tale. While Tia was learning what noise turtles made while they were mating, Dylan walked in.

Upon seeing his face of bewilderment, Mary shouted, "I Quit!" and walked out of the bandroom in the most dignified way possible with a fake rage.


End file.
